


Stray Dogs Love Peter

by Jos_lynn



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Peter and Harley miss each other, Peter loves stray dogs, stray dogs love Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jos_lynn/pseuds/Jos_lynn
Summary: A stray dog ends up finding a nice place to sleep on Peter's lap as he tries to finish his Spanish homework.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 138





	Stray Dogs Love Peter

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on something that actually happened between a friend and myself. Hopefully you enjoy!

Ever since spring rolled around and the weather warmed up significantly Peter has started spending time outside in Central park studying. Sometimes MJ and Ned would join him, but this time he sat alone as he worked on his Spanish study guide that was due the next day. About halfway through he got distracted by the sound of whining that was coming from his right.

A stray Bernese Mountain Dog was watching him from about ten feet away, it was obvious that she wanted the sub sandwich that was sat half unfinished next to him. Peter held up the food in the dog's direction as he tried to convince her to get closer to him, "Come here girl. I've got some food for you. You just have to come closer baby."

The dog began to slowly walk towards Peter, but after each step he would have to shake the food towards her again, tempting her. Once she was in arm's length he gave her the sub sandwich and watched as she devoured it before she took it completely out of his hands.

"You're such a good girl, aren't you?" Peter mumbled as she let him pet her head. She wiggled her way closer to Peter enjoying the affection from him.

The boy laughed as she carefully nudged the workbooks and papers off of his lap before squeezing herself into his lap. By the time she was able to get comfortable he wasn't able to see his feet past all the fur that pooled on top of him. He pulled out his phone and took a picture of her with the caption, "she made me move everything that was on my lap so she could lay down" that he sent to Harley who was back home in Tennessee with his family. 

He didn't have to wait long before Harley texted him back, "I would have too."

Peter tried not to laugh as he sent back a picture of him flipping off the camera, but his bright red face was extremely obvious in the background, making it clear that he wasn't upset in the slightest. He went back to his work as best as he could with the dog now sleeping on his lap knowing that he needed to finish the paper before it was time for him to go on patrol, but he was having trouble focusing as he kept thinking about how different it would be if Harley was here with him.


End file.
